


handfast

by Siria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their wedding was so informal that it was just this much shy of eloping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	handfast

**Author's Note:**

> A comment ficlet, inspired by [this photo](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v19/Siria/ohyoutwo.jpg). Unbetaed; archived for the sake of completeness.

Their wedding was so informal that it was just this much shy of eloping—neither of them were much for a big fuss, after all, and Danny just wanted to make it official and have some cake. He thought it went off pretty well, all things considered—no one got shot, the justice of the peace didn't turn out to have some crazed vendetta against Steve—but then, Danny hadn't reckoned with what would happen during the photo session. Kono, it turned out, had been taking a photography course at a local community college, and she'd just reached the part of the semester that involved quirky staging.

"How'd she get a sofa on the beach?" Danny said. "Though why am I asking this, this is Kono, I'd only be mildly surprised if she got some kind of stealth bomber down here." He looked over at Steve, and rolled his eyes when he saw the glazed look on Steve's face. "No, we cannot have a stealth bomber in our wedding photos, Steven."

"It wouldn't be—"

"No," Danny said, holding up his free hand. "I don't care what favour you call in with who, there's a line and I'm drawing it." He sketched one out in the sand with the tip of his shoe. "See? This side lies sanity. Beyond it—marital stealth bombers."

Steve pulled a face. "Only you would wear dress shoes on a day like this."

"What, on my _wedding day_?" Danny said, squinting. "I'm pretty sure I'm not some weird fringe group on this one, babe. Besides," he continued, gesturing at the sofa, the chandelier, the parasols, "you think my footwear choices are the strangest things going on on this patch of sand right now?"

"Strange like your face," Steve mumbled.

(What neither of them realised until much later was that Kono was taking photos of them the whole time they were bickering. She figured she should memorialise the fact that their marriage began as it would surely continue—snapped images of the two of them rolling their eyes and gesturing and grinning helplessly at one another whole time, Danny's left hand clasped firmly in Steve's right.)


End file.
